Gym leader MEWTWO?!
by KuroMew
Summary: Yup. Just read it. Major Mewshippyness!
1. Default Chapter

Gym leader Mewtwo?!  
  
Mewtwo becomes the leader of viridian gym!  
  
Mewtwo looked at the human. Mew sighed from his head he reached up and scratched her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry about the loss of your father but you'll have to take a test Mr. Akira." She said.  
  
"Just Akira please. I'm fine with taking the test. What ever it is I'm sure we can handle it. Right Mew?" He asked. Mew giggled and nodded.  
  
"Right this way, Lance is waiting." She said and lead him into a door.  
  
"Hello." Lance said he busy grooming his dragonite. Mew immediately jumped off Mewtwo head and started to look around.  
  
"Curious little thing." Lance chucked. He motioned Mewtwo to sit down. As soon as he did Mew sat on his lap.  
  
"Cute too. So what type of Poke'Mon is that I've never seen one like it." Lance asked.  
  
"Her name is Mew. She's amazingly strong." Mewtwo said and Mew purred at the complement.  
  
"Is she friendly?" Lance asked.  
  
"Is Togepi evil?" Mewtwo retorted the two laughed. Togepi's were recently discovered to be extremely evil  
  
"What about your other Poke'mon?" Lance asked. Mewtwo grabbed his Poke'Balls (O_o that didn't sound right) and let them all out. Houndour, Raichu, and Persian. The questing went on for hours. Mewtwo was afraid he may change back into his normal form. After woods lance told him he got the job. Mewtwo recalled his Poke'mon and went to his gym.  
  
"Wait! Mewtwo what if a trainer comes?" Mew spoke for the first time all day.  
  
"I'll put up that says 'Knock or no badge for you.' And if a trainer sees me in my normal form I'll wipe his memory" Mewtwo said as they went inside.  
  
"They'll call you the badge nazi!" She joked.  
  
"Let them call me that." Mewtwo said as he looked around. He reformatted it so it was to his liking.  
  
"It's too cold." Mew said and rubbed her self with her tail. Mewtwo became a Poke'mon again.  
  
"Mew you need some training." Mewtwo said. Mew looked offended.  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK?!" She yelled and Mewtwo shook his head.  
  
"No you need to learn to obey me." Mewtwo said Mew looked uncomfortable.  
  
"How about tomorrow I'm tired now." Mew said and Mewtwo nodded they both went upstairs. They soon discovered. There was only one bed and it was pretty small to. Mew laid down on the floor.  
  
"Mew what are you doing?" Mewtwo asked her. She sat up.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor you're the gym leader. I'm just one of your Poke'Mon." She said.  
  
"Mew never EVER say that again. You're my best friend. we'll share the bed." Mewtwo said. The two of them got in the bed and Mew fell asleep quickly.  
  
Ohh mew why did you say that? I love you! you may not know it yet but I do. He thought.  
  
I've dragged you down so much. You used to be so happy. Now you barley know who you are anymore. You wanted to be with me. And it's taken a toll on you. I would do anything to hear you laugh again. he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
To be continued  
  
What?!?!?!  
  
Mewtwo's in love?!  
  
Mewtwo's in love with MEW?!  
  
Mewtwo's a gym leader?!  
  
Mewtwo's in love and he's a gym leader!?  
  
Mewtwo's in love with mew and he's a gym leader!?  
  
Yup I'm insane.  
  
I promise it will get funnier  
  
Shout outs!!!  
  
To dark Mewtwo, and Aki Hisu! Hi!!!!  
  
To pikachu surfing, MEWTWO IS NOT DUMB!!!! 


	2. the first trainer.

Gym Leader MEWTWO?!  
  
What do we know so far?  
  
Mewtwo's in love  
  
Mewtwo's a gym leader  
  
Mewtwo is in love with Mew  
  
Mewtwo's in love with Mew and is a gym leader.  
  
Got it?  
  
Mewtwo had been up for hours waiting for mew to do the same. She finally stirred.  
  
"Morning Mewtwo." She purred. Mewtwo scratched her head.  
  
"Go get ready to train." Mewtwo said leaving the room. Mew sighed.  
  
I know you don't feel about me the same way feel about you but don't be so cold. I know you'll never love me like I love you. I'm just a childish creature to you. She thought bitterly. (Oh god its MEWSHIPPY!!!) Mewtwo was looking through the two other gym leaders stuff and Putting it into "Blue" "Giovanni" and "Can't tell" piles.  
  
"Gun, Giovanni. Naked pics of me, Gio. (Giovanni is a sick man) Porn, that could be both. Whip, Gio. Red voodoo doll, blue. Battery acid, Giovanni. Poke'smut, Hmm both." Mewtwo rooted thorough all the stuff. Until he came across a old journal.  
  
"Jeez this must be as old as I am! OH MY GOD!!!!" Mewtwo screamed. Mew ran in.  
  
"Mewtwo are you okay?" She asked and read what he read. Her eyes widened (Damn that's wide)  
  
"Mewtwo has some of Giovanni's DNA?" She asked no one.  
  
"Mew kill me." Mewtwo begged.  
  
"No brain wash me so I'll forget." Mew pleaded.  
  
"I hate the fact I'm male right now." Mewtwo said. He stopped moving mew started to poke him.  
  
"I need to go do some thing." Mewtwo said blankly.  
  
"HELLO IS ANYONE HERE I'M HERE FOR MY BOLDER BADGE!!!" a gay moron yelled. Mewtwo quickly turned into a human.  
  
"Hey kid this is VIRIDIAN gym you get a EARTH badge here." Mewtwo yelled.  
  
"Can I have my soul badge now?" The gay moron asked.  
  
"Kid you have to battle me first. What's your name?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"My name is Tracey I forgot my last name and where I lived. Who are you sexy?" He answered.  
  
"My name is Akira and the next time you say any thing to the same affect as that I will rip your head off and shove it up your ass." Mewtwo said. Mew purred from his head.  
  
"Okay sexy." Tracey winked at him. Mewtwo kept his word so for the sake of the Pg. 13 rating I will just let YOU figure it out. A hour later Mew was running. She busted into the greenhouse.  
  
"Raichu you gotta hide me!" Mew begged him.  
  
"what's wrong?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Mewtwo wants to train me and he has a ball!" Mew cried.  
  
"No mew he has two balls. And If I remember correctly you REALLY want something to do with them." Raichu corrected her and grinned.  
  
"No stupid POKE'ball." She said.  
  
"Doesn't he remember how claustrophobic you are?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Why would her care?" Mew asked. Raichu's eyes widened.  
  
"Umm GOTTA GO GOOD LUCK HIDING MEW!" Raichu yelled a little to loud.  
  
"There you are!" Mewtwo said to Mew and picked her up.  
  
Why Me? Mew thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Mew loves Mewtwo?  
  
Raichu seems to know more than he lets on.  
  
Raichu seems to have a sick mind.  
  
So does Giovanni.  
  
Btw Thank you dark Mewtwo for the idea of Mewtwo freaking out like that! And Thank you to my cousin for the pokeball joke. 


	3. Training

Gym leader Mewtwo part 3  
  
Mew breathed deep. She got into the pose mewtwo had showed her.  
  
"No no Mew your standing wrong here just let me…" Mewtwo corrected her and moved her hips so they faced the proper direction.  
  
I need a cold bucket of water. I can't believe she's letting me touch her like this! Mewtwo thought.  
  
Think unsexy thoughts hmm A light bulb! EVIL FERRETS!!! (don't ask) Alarm clocks! Mew thought.  
  
"Mew lets take a break." Mewtwo sighed. Mew went off to the green house and mewtwo went to go take a VERY cold shower.  
  
"Hey Mew! How did training go?" Houndour asked. Mew sat down.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me?" Mew asked her self ignoring houndour.  
  
"He does, But how was your training?" He asked again. Mew sighed.  
  
"Not like that." She sighed. houndour growled and began to walk away.  
  
"Damn psycats never give you a straight answer. I'll let the runty one figure it out." He growled to himself. Mewtwo had just finished his cold shower and was now going into the greenhouse. He heard mew's crying and went in.  
  
"What's wrong Mew?" Mewtwo asked sitting by his tiny friend. Mew looked up at him with her sapphire blue eyes and tears still streaming down her furry cheeks. Mewtwo put his paw on her cheek.  
  
"nothing." Mew said simply. She wrapped her tiny arms around mewtwo as far as she could.  
  
"But I do love you." She said to him. His eyes widened in shock. He slipped both his arms around Mew and held her close.  
  
"Mew and Mewtwo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
First comes love then comes marriage.  
  
Then comes Mewthree in a baby carriage!" Raichu sang. Mewtwo and Mew blushed and pulled away. Mew went to take a shower. And Mewtwo went to… watch her do so.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next time!  
  
More trainers come!  
  
Mew gets a BIG shock!  
  
Mewtwo figures out Giovanni's cat type fetish! 


End file.
